dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Archdemon (strategy)
Teaser The article states the Archdemon has a 'unique death animation'... teaser much? Can anyone go into detail as to what it is?--Rolan Zevran 02:14, January 11, 2010 (UTC) It has the same death animation as the High Dragon when killed by a melee attack, although the actual animation depends on what weapon your wielding (excluding staves), however all of them, if i'm not mistaken, involve stabbing its head a few times and a short matrix style action. Typhoon Wynn 20:57, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Glitch? One of my characters died while in the middle of an action, making it impossible for me to use the shortcut to heal and I constatly had to use the radial menu to heal. After defeating the Archdemon and waiting half an hour, it still says all of my characters are in battle. Now is this because of my action being glitched or is there a glitch with the after battle itself? Allies When I fought the Archdemon, I didnt see Irvng, Kardol, Swiftunner, or Eamon show up in the battle. Could it be that I just missed them? because Only Irving appeared in the palace afterwards. --Rolan Zevran 23:17, January 18, 2010 (UTC) I had this same thing happen to me too. I even restarted the game once I died and the reinforcements still never came into battle. I had Eamon, Gregoire, the Dalish, and the Dwarves at my disposal and not ONE appeared. I got slaughtered I don't know how many times because of tihs. --Anonymous, 14:59, August 08, 2010 (UTC) I could be wrong, but I think the special allies only appear on the PC version. I had the 360 version since launch and over many plays, never saw them. However, I recently got the PC version and I see them, they seem to show up during the 2nd phase where the archdemon flies to the unreachable area while his minions attack. Absolutgrndzer0 (talk) 08:43, January 8, 2011 (UTC) No, it is all luck. I use the PS3 version, and when I summoned the dwarves, after a bunch of them died, Kardol (Legion of The Dead Leader) came out and fought with me. I haven't seen any other special NPCs yet, but they are there. Nanifa Allies When I fought the Archdemon, I didnt see Irvng, Kardol, Swiftunner, or Eamon show up in the battle. Could it be that I just missed them? because Only Irving appeared in the palace afterwards. --Rolan Zevran 23:17, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Strategy? Some of this seems very subjective to what choices you made over the course of the game, maybe provide alternate strategies based on class and what choices they've made. Also, fireball does damage for me, the Archdemon is resistant to just about everything, so it does do damage, just very little. Berychance 04:02, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Anyone test for sure whether Silverite runes really work on Archdemon? Lufos 22:44, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Yes, they do. IN 22:57, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :No, they do not. I see stacks of +10's when hitting Genlocks, but just a solitary 19 (for instance) when hitting the Archdemon. Lazuli 17:18, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Yeah that was what I was wondering... Does the game's code consider the Archdemon a dragon, darkspawn, or both...? Lufos 17:34, February 26, 2010 (UTC) ::According to runes and weapon properties, it is neither a dragon nor a darkspawn. Yusaris does not add damage when striking it. Silverite runes do not add damage when striking it either. I'm going to remove the note about Silverite runes from the article. Lazuli 18:03, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :::All right, after more serious testing: Archdemon is unaffected by any of the vs. attributes (either weapon or rune-based). He's no Dragon, no Demon/Undead (it is the same category, technically), no Beast/Animal, and, surprisingly, no Darkspawn, even if the Toolset considers him one (it does, for some reason). Lazuli, thank you for pointing it out and removing the erroneous information from the article. IN 18:26, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Yeah thanks, I have to go change an answer on wikia answers now.. :P (on a side note.. how do you get it to indent like that, IN?) Lufos 18:32, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :To indent text in Wikipedia and other wikis based on MediaWiki, use the : key. IN 18:50, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Strategies Why are the strategies always so useless? There is always a much easier way to kill every boss than the drivel in the guides. *No, not always :) But for the most part, yes. I'm doing my best to clean-up and update some truly problematic strategy sections (High Dragon, Branka, Ser Cauthrien, Gaxkang), but it would be extremely disrespectful to other contributors to start deleting their suggestions indiscriminately just because mine happen to be more efficient, right? Wiki is a democratic construct, in a sense :) IN 23:04, February 19, 2010 (UTC) *My easy way (it is somewhat a kind of exploit, but it just happened that way. And I could reproduce it afterwards): I did not care about equipment apart from health and mana poultrices. I just picked my favorite party members with the gear they had at this point of the game. When the battle starts just go for the archdemon. Do not call any armies. It's alone so no real worries. Then the archdemon flies away to where you cannot reach it (the mid-phase of the battle). Now gather your team at the far east platform. There the archdemon is out of sight (at least on my machine. don't know it some graphics option may have an effect on that). Now the darkspawn spawn ;-) Without beeing bothered by the archdemon or darkspwan coming from the west (remember they are out of sight) they are an easy prey. Finish them off. At some point no new darkspawn appear. Now call the dwarves. They will be out of sight as well. Now wait for your mana and stamina to regenerate. Now approach the platform in the west (the one closer to the archdemon). There wil be a bunch of idle dwarves by now and idle darkspawn (and the first enchanter and the other special characters). They get active as soon as they get in sight. Hurry to the platform and kill the darkspawn alphas and emissaries there. The dwarves will provide good help and kill the normal darkspawn. As soon as only normal darkspawn are left go for the archdemon. Only kill normal darkspawn if they get past your dwarves and annoy you (keep killing alphas and emissaries if they show up). Make sure your team stays healthy (the archdemon has some annoying AoE spells). After a while no new darkspwan will appear. By that time you should have the archdemon close to flying off. If not keep dealing damage to the archdemon. heal the dwarves if you can. Finally the archdemon will come back for the final phase. From behind him new darkspawn will appear. Ignore them. The dwarves will hold most of them off. Focus on the archdemon and keep your team healty. At that point if was not giving any orders to my party. I just selected all and attacked the archdemon (and I used healing spells once in a while). Done. Using this tactic you are never forced to fight against an overwhelming number of enemies at once and you always have your back free (your archer and mage will be thankful). I lost about 10 dwarves. But the ones that were replacing the fallen ones were much more powerful. Wonder why they didn't come first... Hmmm... A lot of text. But believe me the battle was okay then.Pp2009 10:45, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Equipment Recommendations While the very attempt to organize this article is laudable, I don't think we have to list every spirit-res and every + nature damage item in the game. No pragmatical player will swap his, say, Final Reason for some low-tier nature-projectile producing staff. The only practically viable items here are Corruption, Greater Spirit Balm/Lesser Spirit Balm and Arrow of Filth (though I would stick with Elf-Flight Arrow). No disrespect meant -- hope you get my drift. IN 17:24, March 12, 2010 (UTC) : i think I just got carried away with the icons, they are pretty cool. Dch2404 17:48, March 12, 2010 (UTC) ::So they are, I must admit :) IN 17:51, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Weird automated scripted jumps The archdemon creature script is extremely weird, it teleports the archi all over the place, even if it's incapacitated (paralysis explosion/petrify/force field), so actually it shouldn't be able to move, yet it just instant-jumps to a new location when it takes damage, which is completely and utterly unfair, because this way it jumps right out of the death cloud and you cannot apply further death hexes any more (for entropic death combos). I disabled this nonsense, anyone's interested, script is cli220cr_archdemon.nss. I also disabled ally spawn (Arl eamon etc.), I can kill my enemies myself, thank you very much. Without this unfair nonsense, the fight is a piece of cake. Here's how I killed the archi without taking a single point damage: Archi has 4080 health points. However, despite its immense spirit resistance, it still takes incredible damage from entropic death combos, so if you have 3 mages in your party (Wynne, Morrigan and your character), you can generate 3 entropic death combos within the same death cloud, each worth over 1000 points damage, when coupled with affliction hex, vulnerability hex and mark of death (Leli or Zevran can cast it), basically reducing Archi to 700-800 remaining hit points. Force Fields can be used to incapacitate Archi while casting debuff spells (hexes etc.) or while charging spells like death cloud. Otherwise use Petrify and paralysis explosion. Having 3 mages in the party gives you more than enough incapacitation spells to keep Archi disabled for the entire battle duration, even on nightmare difficulty (each spell worth 2 rounds, base duration 20 sec. reduced due to game difficulty and target rank, Archi being an elite boss). Archi is immune to pretty much every other incapacitation spell, so only these 3 work, but they are enough, provided you have enough mages in the party. So here's the exact walkthrough (nightmare difficulty): 1st round: Warden casts Affliction Hex Wynne casts Force Field on Archi Morrigan casts Rejuvenation on Warden Leli casts Mark of Death 2nd round: Warden casts Vulnerability Hex Wynne casts Mass Rejuvenation Morrigan casts Spellbloom 3rd round: Warden casts Death Hex Wynne casts Glyph of Repulsion on Archi Morrigan casts Force Field on Archi 4th round: Warden charges Death cloud Wynne casts Glyph of Paralysis (first Paralysis explosion combo generated) Morrigan casts Glyph of Repulsion on Archi 5th round: Warden casts Death Cloud, generates 1st Entropic Death combo, 1035 pts damage to Archi Wynne casts 2nd Death Hex, generates 2nd Entropic Death combo Morrigan casts Glyph of Paralysis, second Paralysis Explosion generated 6th round: Warden casts Virulent bomb spell Wynne casts 2nd Rejuvenate on Warden Morrigan casts 3rd Death hex, generates 3rd Entropic death combo 7th round: Warden casts Stinging Swarm Morrigan casts 2nd Mass Rejuvenate 8th round-11th round: Warden casts Petrify ->Bloody Grasp->Arcane Bolt->Improved Drain Combo (Drain Health). Archi drops dead 12th round: Warden casts Glyph of Repulsion on self, cause the game generates some random annoying darkspawn when Archi's health is close to zero. Now just wait a couple of seconds, when Archi dies, all other darkspawn drop dead and you see a cutscene where Morrigan sucks in Archi's essence. Game over and I got the Big Dealio achievement for never falling in battle, haha! WRFan (talk) 17:22, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :In regards to the moving despite barriers, you forget that incredibly high physical resistance the Archdemon has. Case in point, at the market district, you can trap ogres with Crushing Prison and Paralyze spells; however, while the spell also works on elite boss ogres, they can still move, albeit much slower, and the spell disintegrates much faster. I noticed this difference with my SH/AW casting Crushing Prison and Paralyze at 40 base magic 50+ overall magic, with Spell wisp and Spell Might; by rights, this combination should be guaranteed. Are you saying the Archdemon is weaker than an elite boss ogre? Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 21:20, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Troops If you play on Nightmare and have troops acompany you in every Battle its extremly difficult to not lose a single soldier in this Battle. Try to use golems or Dwarfs and have Wynne ready as Healer. >>> Unsigned <<< You don't need troops at all. They just make it much easier. Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 21:23, February 19, 2013 (UTC)